I'd lie
by toucHeart
Summary: Serena was Ryoma's BESTfriend. Tonight, it's all gonna end. Witness how one simple game of lies can lead to one profound truth because, sometimes, it pays to take the risks. A ONESHOT of how one brave girl's resolve melt away a cool guy's oath. RyomaOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mwe doun own song and me doun own POT. :)

Everyone is entitled to their own fantasies and to immerse themselves in their own fiction, right? Uggh! It can be OOC at times, so please, I'm new at writing and this is a beginner's work. And what is more, this is my first Oneshot. Ugh! It's from Taylor Swift's song, I'D LIE. If you don't like it, please do go easy on me. If you like it, thanks. Drop a review, if you want to. Here it goes!

****- X-****

**I'd lie**

_Everyone turns into a person they least expect to be when they're infected by this disease called love…_

_**- X-**_

"No, don't move yet, dummy." I heard my brother say as his girlfriend applied another shade to my shut eyelids. I groaned impatiently and shifted on my seat uneasily for the umpteenth time.

I pouted, "Ugh! I want to kill whoever made make-up."

"Don't be too harsh on her, Ken," Nina said as she flipped her compact close, then began to undo the curlers on my hair, "she's still not used to doing these kinds of stuff after all. Though I must say, she looks absolutely gorgeous with this look."

"W-well, maybe she looks better."

"What are you two talking about?" when I felt the soft damps of the brush leave my face I opened my eyes and gaped. There was a lady in my mirror- her incredibly long lashes accented perfectly dark pools of shining black eyes, her lips were a refreshing glossy pink, her make-up was flawless, and her hair left to flow carelessly but with such class and finesse that some fell gracefully to her exposed collarbone that her powder blue tube dress permitted.

"Who is she?" I asked as the reflection's mouth opened and closed as the words that had just left my lips. My brother grinned and Nina raised her chin proudly.

"I'm going to have a hard time keeping your suitors at bay," my brother said in a teasing tone, but massaging his knuckles and with a serious gleam in his eyes.

Nina clung to him, "Is that your younger sister complex kicking in, babe?" both of us could only laugh as my big bro denied and blushed.

Our chatters were cut short by a persistent honking of a car- which I'm very much familiar with. After all, wasn't it the honk that made me jump up in a hurry from the breakfast table every morning? I sighed and the expected happened. My nerves started to kick in and a confusing blend of anxiety, excitement and happiness surged within me. My heart began slamming unrestrainedly against my ribs and it didn't get any better when I imagined the face of the person waiting for me in that car. And the things that I'm about to say later this evening. _Shit_! I breathed in and out. _Calm down, me._

As if reading my thoughts and emotions on a clean sheet of paper, Nina grabbed my handbag from the bedside table and handed it to me. Then, she began pushing me down the stairs, saying, "Come'n, honey. Don't make him wait any longer."

Trying my best to balance myself with the damned heels I was wearing, I reeled to Nina with a worried face as if she was throwing me for dead amongst a pack of wolves. She peered straight into my eyes and said to me seriously, "It's going to end tonight, right?"

I remained silent and could only bob my head.

"This is going to be the night when you'd come to bed without a single secret on you. It may be hard and things wouldn't be the same between you two again, won't it? But you'll be alright. Just let it out and let it flow. Then, come home and smile at us again, no matter what happens afterwards."

_That's right._ "Nina…"

She nodded encouragingly.

"Honesty is the best policy," my big bro butted in and I rolled my eyes. But I kissed both of them just the same.

"I'm going now."

"Okay. Have fun at the social."

"You bet."

"And, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lie."

**- X-**

He looked so gorgeous**,** I couldn't even think straight. He had on that damned dashing tuxedo. His hair wind-blown from driving his sports car and his cat-eyes surveying me from head to toe. That irritatingly awesome half-smile curving his lips whenever he found something amusing or good is now directed at his best friend- me.

"**I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me**," I mumbled through nervously, quivering lips as I tried my best to act casual and everything, though my heart was racing with him only inches away from me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Wipe the stupid smile off your face and drive already, stupid."

I focused my attention on the road, hearing his controlled chuckle. And just like the everyday ritual, **he tells me about his night and**, once again, all **I** could do is **count the colors in his eyes. ** So far I've been successful on not making him notice.

Echizen Ryoma. My daily dose of happiness, headache, tenderness, scolding, and teasing. My confidence-booster. My game maker. My bestfriend. The person I love. So much, in fact, that I was terrified to let him know that. I was so afraid to lose the friendship we have now that I decided to love him the way that I love him now. I'd be beside him always- be there when he sleeps through classes and forget to take notes, be there at his every tennis match, and be there when he needs me until the very last day in High School or the day he tells me he doesn't need me anymore.

But time passes and hearts change. I want him to know. Tonight. I'll say the words. Just thinking about it made me more aware of his presence. I decided to talk, maybe it would make me feel cooler.

"Poor girl, being ignored by you like that. It must have taken a lot of courage to come up to you and ask if you'd like to have a drink."

He just smirked. "She's hitting on me."

"My, my, aren't we humble this evening?"

His smirk broke into a grin.

"That girl would have been your true love, if you cared, you know."

"I will not fall in love."

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_, I thought to myself, _that hurt super mega over time_. What a way to deflate confidence. **As he runs his fingers through his hair, **I gaze at his eyes- focused. Then, at his tie- crooked. Before I can help it, **I'm laughing** as I reached out to him and tried to straighten his tie. If only a heart can be straightened the same way when loving somebody. Maybe no one would be hurt when loving another. But then, again where's the fun in that? The car screeched to a halt at the stoplight. With Ryoma promising to himself that kind of thing in front of me, I feel my resolve to confess beginning to waver.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, his hot minty breath on my hair and his musky, male scent intoxicating my senses. I looked up and again those beautiful, blue cat eyes drowned me in them. I strove to get a grip on my mind… and my heart. Yeah, why was she laughing? **'**_**Cause I hope he's wrong.**__**I don't think it ever crossed his mind **__that I could be a possible girlfriend, right?_

With a last tug, the tie was in place. "I just felt like it."

"Only fools laugh without reason."

"Yeah," _and they tend to do that a lot when they're in love._

"_Mada mada dane._"

"Shut up." I snapped jokingly amidst his snicker.

The rest of the car drive was the same exhilarating and relaxing experience as ever. When **he tells a joke, I fake a smile **and we played music** – that I know are all his favorite songs. **The ache and shaking of my heart getting worse at each kilometer we were covering.

**- X-**

Ryoma sighed, exhaustedly, as he collapsed on MY bed. "That was tiring. What a pain."

"I should know," I said as I massaged my throbbing temples. Look at him being all comfy on my bed while I couldn't take a step further into the room, stuck in the doorway. His presence seemed to swallow my bedroom.

Damn, he looked sexy when he loosened his tie and she felt like a lost little girl in her pajamas. To tell the truth, she hadn't confessed yet.

I squatted on the pink carpeted floor directly beside my bed and hugged the lioness stuffed toy he gave me on my last birthday. He rolled on the bed so that he faced me when he talked. _Those eyes! Aaaah!_

"You know, I deserve a reward since I answered all the freshmen girls' questions about you…"

"What'd they ask?" he asked in a mildly irritated voice.

"Slum book questions," I answered as I pulled the tail of the toy to keep myself from being distracted.

"What'd you answer?"

"I said," I stood up **and** mimicked what I just did earlier, "**I could tell you his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, **he was** born on the seventeenth, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes** **and…**" _**if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_**,** "…he's a pain in the butt."

His eyes danced with laughter but he put up a miserable excuse of an angry front, "You just ruined my reputation out there tonight, you know."

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Well, you are getting a bit boring." I lied.

"Look who's talking." We sipped our tea.

After we set the cups down, an uncomfortable silence fell on the room.

"What time is it?"

"Uhm, 5 minutes til midnight. Why?"

He just looked at me.

_Don't go yet…_ "Why don't you go home, Ryoma? It's late." I lied again.

He smiled. "It's time."

"W-what? Oh!"

He pulled me towards the window where we can directly see the neighborhood park. Then, as we always did when we stayed up late, we watched the post lights turn off in an orderly fashion. We count each time a post light lost its luminosity and another one turn on. And for me it was fun. But then, something out of the ordinary happened…

Ryoma noticed. "**Shouldn't a light go on** at that west side of the park**?**" He followed a _tssk _sound. "Ma-"

"_Mada mada dane._"

He looked at me incredulously. **Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?** I delighted at the warmth he provided for he was standing behind me, trapping me in the triangle of his arms and the windowsill. "Hmmm… Maybe the person on duty forgot."

"_Che_, he's just being irresponsible."

"Maybe something came up."

"He's still irresponsible," **he** insisted.

An evening chill blew. I shivered and he drew closer. If we were to move just an inch towards each other, I would gladly shout to the world the fact that he was hugging me. "Ryoma always **sees everything black and white**."

"Anything wrong with that?" His breath was warm on my nape; it made the hair on it rise.

"N-nothing," _I hope he doesn't hear the crazy drumming of this heart_, "I just thought you won't be able to break down on anybody's shoulder…"

He chuckled and then, grew silent for awhile. "I won't cry."

"I should know." _He __**never let nobody see him cry.**_"All of us wouldn't want to be seen at our weakest, I think."

"Really…?"

"Yeah!" _**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**__, I must say. _

"Hmmmn."

I reeled, amused by his reaction. Wrong move. Our faces are now inches away from each other. It made me more acutely aware of his presence, his warmth, his face, his eyes. And he's looking at me in a strange and different way. the intensity in his eyes confused me- like he was expecting something from me. _W-what?_ I tried to back away but my foot hit the wall. _Shucks_! There was no escape. It felt like a thousand horses were running back and forth, up and down in my heart. It went crazier when he began scrutinizing my lips.

"R-ryo-?"

When his face began to slowly descend on mine, I already didn't care. I let him do it. It was magic. It was perfect timing since I hadn't confessed yet. I poured the love I had into that kiss and it's the best that it could ever be. I looped my arms around his neck to receive some more. He wasn't stingy. When he released my lips to gulp for air, he rested his forehead against mine. He smiled. My heart swelled.

"You playboy," I was still panting for breath, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I got a lot of practice. You liked it?"

My eyes widened at the thought of him practicing with other girls and I tried to get out of his arms. "Hell, no! Let go!"

He laughed, "I was joking."

"Liar." I struggled again.

He dipped his head and gave me a tender kiss again. "You're the one lying. You enjoyed it."

A blush spread across my cheeks. He triumphantly smiled. "I didn't." _Lied again..._

"You know me, Serena," he said and looked at me with those eyes that I loved. "You know everything about me… the secrets, the things that I hate, I am…" he cupped my face so he could see me better, "**and** I love."

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

I remembered all the times when I was silently watching him from afar...

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

And how I treasured the things that he shared to me that only I knew…

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**_

_**So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle**_

The miracle is happening right now.

"You said you'll never fall in love." I already knew what's coming. And gosh, to think he's going to be the first one to confess! The great Echizen Ryoma!

He smiled. "'Cause I already am in love with you…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEW! You're actually being this cheesy, Ryoma! Yuck!"

"Y-you! You sure are damn lucky; you have me say that to you, you know. You'll be the first and last person I'm going to tell that to! It's your turn to tell me now…" He pouted and blushed. _So cute!_

_**Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**_

"It's too cheesy…"

"Alright. Let's play the 'LIE game'. Damn, I'm making this easier for you. " He straightened. "Do you love me?"

_**And if you asked me if I love him…**_

"Serena?"

_**If you ask me if I love him…**_

I smiled. I kissed him in answer.

_**I'd lie…**_

_****- X-****_

_Fin_

_ ToucHeart _


	2. Same

Disclaimer: Mwe doun own song and me doun own POT. :)

Everyone is entitled to their own fantasies and to immerse themselves in their own fiction, right? Uggh! It can be OOC at times, so please, I'm new at writing and this is a beginner's work. And what is more, this is my first Oneshot. Ugh! It's from Taylor Swift's song, I'D LIE. If you don't like it, please do go easy on me. If you like it, thanks. Drop a review, if you want to. Here it goes!

****- X-****

**I'd lie**

_Everyone turns into a person they least expect to be when they're infected by this disease called love…_

_**- X-**_

"No, don't move yet, dummy." I heard my brother say as his girlfriend applied another shade to my shut eyelids. I groaned impatiently and shifted on my seat uneasily for the umpteenth time.

I pouted, "Ugh! I want to kill whoever made make-up."

"Don't be too harsh on her, Ken," Nina said as she flipped her compact close, then began to undo the curlers on my hair, "she's still not used to doing these kinds of stuff after all. Though I must say, she looks absolutely gorgeous with this look."

"W-well, maybe she looks better."

"What are you two talking about?" when I felt the soft damps of the brush leave my face I opened my eyes and gaped. There was a lady in my mirror- her incredibly long lashes accented perfectly dark pools of shining black eyes, her lips were a refreshing glossy pink, her make-up was flawless, and her hair left to flow carelessly but with such class and finesse that some fell gracefully to her exposed collarbone that her powder blue tube dress permitted.

"Who is she?" I asked as the reflection's mouth opened and closed as the words that had just left my lips. My brother grinned and Nina raised her chin proudly.

"I'm going to have a hard time keeping your suitors at bay," my brother said in a teasing tone, but massaging his knuckles and with a serious gleam in his eyes.

Nina clung to him, "Is that your younger sister complex kicking in, babe?" both of us could only laugh as my big bro denied and blushed.

Our chatters were cut short by a persistent honking of a car- which I'm very much familiar with. After all, wasn't it the honk that made me jump up in a hurry from the breakfast table every morning? I sighed and the expected happened. My nerves started to kick in and a confusing blend of anxiety, excitement and happiness surged within me. My heart began slamming unrestrainedly against my ribs and it didn't get any better when I imagined the face of the person waiting for me in that car. And the things that I'm about to say later this evening. _Shit_! I breathed in and out. _Calm down, me._

As if reading my thoughts and emotions on a clean sheet of paper, Nina grabbed my handbag from the bedside table and handed it to me. Then, she began pushing me down the stairs, saying, "Come'n, honey. Don't make him wait any longer."

Trying my best to balance myself with the damned heels I was wearing, I reeled to Nina with a worried face as if she was throwing me for dead amongst a pack of wolves. She peered straight into my eyes and said to me seriously, "It's going to end tonight, right?"

I remained silent and could only bob my head.

"This is going to be the night when you'd come to bed without a single secret on you. It may be hard and things wouldn't be the same between you two again, won't it? But you'll be alright. Just let it out and let it flow. Then, come home and smile at us again, no matter what happens afterwards."

_That's right._ "Nina…"

She nodded encouragingly.

"Honesty is the best policy," my big bro butted in and I rolled my eyes. But I kissed both of them just the same.

"I'm going now."

"Okay. Have fun at the social."

"You bet."

"And, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lie."

**- X-**

He looked so gorgeous**,** I couldn't even think straight. He had on that damned dashing tuxedo. His hair wind-blown from driving his sports car and his cat-eyes surveying me from head to toe. That irritatingly awesome half-smile curving his lips whenever he found something amusing or good is now directed at his best friend- me.

"**I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me**," I mumbled through nervously, quivering lips as I tried my best to act casual and everything, though my heart was racing with him only inches away from me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Wipe the stupid smile off your face and drive already, stupid."

I focused my attention on the road, hearing his controlled chuckle. And just like the everyday ritual, **he tells me about his night and**, once again, all **I** could do is **count the colors in his eyes. ** So far I've been successful on not making him notice.

Echizen Ryoma. My daily dose of happiness, headache, tenderness, scolding, and teasing. My confidence-booster. My game maker. My bestfriend. The person I love. So much, in fact, that I was terrified to let him know that. I was so afraid to lose the friendship we have now that I decided to love him the way that I love him now. I'd be beside him always- be there when he sleeps through classes and forget to take notes, be there at his every tennis match, and be there when he needs me until the very last day in High School or the day he tells me he doesn't need me anymore.

But time passes and hearts change. I want him to know. Tonight. I'll say the words. Just thinking about it made me more aware of his presence. I decided to talk, maybe it would make me feel cooler.

"Poor girl, being ignored by you like that. It must have taken a lot of courage to come up to you and ask if you'd like to have a drink."

He just smirked. "She's hitting on me."

"My, my, aren't we humble this evening?"

His smirk broke into a grin.

"That girl would have been your true love, if you cared, you know."

"I will not fall in love."

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_, I thought to myself, _that hurt super mega over time_. What a way to deflate confidence. **As he runs his fingers through his hair, **I gaze at his eyes- focused. Then, at his tie- crooked. Before I can help it, **I'm laughing** as I reached out to him and tried to straighten his tie. If only a heart can be straightened the same way when loving somebody. Maybe no one would be hurt when loving another. But then, again where's the fun in that? The car screeched to a halt at the stoplight. With Ryoma promising to himself that kind of thing in front of me, I feel my resolve to confess beginning to waver.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, his hot minty breath on my hair and his musky, male scent intoxicating my senses. I looked up and again those beautiful, blue cat eyes drowned me in them. I strove to get a grip on my mind… and my heart. Yeah, why was she laughing? **'**_**Cause I hope he's wrong.**__**I don't think it ever crossed his mind **__that I could be a possible girlfriend, right?_

With a last tug, the tie was in place. "I just felt like it."

"Only fools laugh without reason."

"Yeah," _and they tend to do that a lot when they're in love._

"_Mada mada dane._"

"Shut up." I snapped jokingly amidst his snicker.

The rest of the car drive was the same exhilarating and relaxing experience as ever. When **he tells a joke, I fake a smile **and we played music** – that I know are all his favorite songs. **The ache and shaking of my heart getting worse at each kilometer we were covering.

**- X-**

Ryoma sighed, exhaustedly, as he collapsed on MY bed. "That was tiring. What a pain."

"I should know," I said as I massaged my throbbing temples. Look at him being all comfy on my bed while I couldn't take a step further into the room, stuck in the doorway. His presence seemed to swallow my bedroom.

Damn, he looked sexy when he loosened his tie and she felt like a lost little girl in her pajamas. To tell the truth, she hadn't confessed yet.

I squatted on the pink carpeted floor directly beside my bed and hugged the lioness stuffed toy he gave me on my last birthday. He rolled on the bed so that he faced me when he talked. _Those eyes! Aaaah!_

"You know, I deserve a reward since I answered all the freshmen girls' questions about you…"

"What'd they ask?" he asked in a mildly irritated voice.

"Slum book questions," I answered as I pulled the tail of the toy to keep myself from being distracted.

"What'd you answer?"

"I said," I stood up **and** mimicked what I just did earlier, "**I could tell you his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, **he was** born on the seventeenth, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes** **and…**" _**if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_**,** "…he's a pain in the butt."

His eyes danced with laughter but he put up a miserable excuse of an angry front, "You just ruined my reputation out there tonight, you know."

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Well, you are getting a bit boring." I lied.

"Look who's talking." We sipped our tea.

After we set the cups down, an uncomfortable silence fell on the room.

"What time is it?"

"Uhm, 5 minutes til midnight. Why?"

He just looked at me.

_Don't go yet…_ "Why don't you go home, Ryoma? It's late." I lied again.

He smiled. "It's time."

"W-what? Oh!"

He pulled me towards the window where we can directly see the neighborhood park. Then, as we always did when we stayed up late, we watched the post lights turn off in an orderly fashion. We count each time a post light lost its luminosity and another one turn on. And for me it was fun. But then, something out of the ordinary happened…

Ryoma noticed. "**Shouldn't a light go on** at that west side of the park**?**" He followed a _tssk _sound. "Ma-"

"_Mada mada dane._"

He looked at me incredulously. **Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?** I delighted at the warmth he provided for he was standing behind me, trapping me in the triangle of his arms and the windowsill. "Hmmm… Maybe the person on duty forgot."

"_Che_, he's just being irresponsible."

"Maybe something came up."

"He's still irresponsible," **he** insisted.

An evening chill blew. I shivered and he drew closer. If we were to move just an inch towards each other, I would gladly shout to the world the fact that he was hugging me. "Ryoma always **sees everything black and white**."

"Anything wrong with that?" His breath was warm on my nape; it made the hair on it rise.

"N-nothing," _I hope he doesn't hear the crazy drumming of this heart_, "I just thought you won't be able to break down on anybody's shoulder…"

He chuckled and then, grew silent for awhile. "I won't cry."

"I should know." _He __**never let nobody see him cry.**_"All of us wouldn't want to be seen at our weakest, I think."

"Really…?"

"Yeah!" _**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**__, I must say. _

"Hmmmn."

I reeled, amused by his reaction. Wrong move. Our faces are now inches away from each other. It made me more acutely aware of his presence, his warmth, his face, his eyes. And he's looking at me in a strange and different way. the intensity in his eyes confused me- like he was expecting something from me. _W-what?_ I tried to back away but my foot hit the wall. _Shucks_! There was no escape. It felt like a thousand horses were running back and forth, up and down in my heart. It went crazier when he began scrutinizing my lips.

"R-ryo-?"

When his face began to slowly descend on mine, I already didn't care. I let him do it. It was magic. It was perfect timing since I hadn't confessed yet. I poured the love I had into that kiss and it's the best that it could ever be. I looped my arms around his neck to receive some more. He wasn't stingy. When he released my lips to gulp for air, he rested his forehead against mine. He smiled. My heart swelled.

"You playboy," I was still panting for breath, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I got a lot of practice. You liked it?"

My eyes widened at the thought of him practicing with other girls and I tried to get out of his arms. "Hell, no! Let go!"

He laughed, "I was joking."

"Liar." I struggled again.

He dipped his head and gave me a tender kiss again. "You're the one lying. You enjoyed it."

A blush spread across my cheeks. He triumphantly smiled. "I didn't." _Lied again..._

"You know me, Serena," he said and looked at me with those eyes that I loved. "You know everything about me… the secrets, the things that I hate, I am…" he cupped my face so he could see me better, "**and** I love."

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

I remembered all the times when I was silently watching him from afar...

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

And how I treasured the things that he shared to me that only I knew…

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"**_

_**So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle**_

The miracle is happening right now.

"You said you'll never fall in love." I already knew what's coming. And gosh, to think he's going to be the first one to confess! The great Echizen Ryoma!

He smiled. "'Cause I already am in love with you…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEW! You're actually being this cheesy, Ryoma! Yuck!"

"Y-you! You sure are damn lucky; you have me say that to you, you know. You'll be the first and last person I'm going to tell that to! It's your turn to tell me now…" He pouted and blushed. _So cute!_

_**Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**_

"It's too cheesy…"

"Alright. Let's play the 'LIE game'. Damn, I'm making this easier for you. " He straightened. "Do you love me?"

_**And if you asked me if I love him…**_

"Serena?"

_**If you ask me if I love him…**_

I smiled. I kissed him in answer.

_**I'd lie…**_

_****- X-****_

_Fin_

_ ToucHeart _


End file.
